


Go for Gay I mean Gold

by Flowers_and_gravestones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Open Relationships, Other, Pansexual Character, Queer Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_and_gravestones/pseuds/Flowers_and_gravestones
Summary: Wow can you believe its a chatfic?Yuri!!! On Ice is a beautiful show and I love it. This first bit was pre-written.(Note: updates will be inconsistent, random, and overall annoying spaced out. Sorry.)





	1. Gay for Yuri Katsuki I mean Gold

**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Hey do you think the prof would notice if I shot myself right now

 **Hamsters** : Probably not

  
**FIRST** : don’t do that plz

  
**FIRST** : you're supposed to make pork cutlet bowls for dinner tonight :(

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Babe don’t worry I don’t have a gun

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** is that the only thing stopping you from killing yourself right now?

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Yes

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** relatable.

  
**Hamsters:** Completely off topic but

  
**Hamsters:** Does anyone know where Mila is?

  
**FIRST:** is she not in your dorm

  
**Hamsters:** No that’s why I’m concerned

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** i saw her earlier and she said something about shopping with Sara and her brother

  
**Hamsters:** Ok good.

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Do you not want her in the dorm

  
**Hamsters:** Not at the moment.

  
**FIRST:** whyyyy?

  
**Hamsters:** I may or may not have someone coming over in a few minutes.

  
 **I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** OH MY GOD IS THIS “ _THE GUY_ ”

  
**Hamsters:** YES

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** OH GOD I FORGOT THAT WAS TODAY S H I T

  
**FIRST:** whats going on

  
**Sexyandiknowit:**  not sure

  
**Sexyandiknowit:**  brb

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** WHAT PLAN DID YOU DECIDE TO GO WITH????

  
**Hamsters:** A movie and some pizza

  
**Hamsters:** I know he's allergic to tomatoes tho so instead of pizza I ordered cheesy bread and cinnamon dessert sticks

  
**FIRST:** that is actually adorable phichit omg

  
**Hamsters:** Thank I try

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** hey chichi can i ask a random question?

  
**Hamsters:** Uh sure?

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** does the guy you are having over happen to be Seung Gil

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** bc homeboy just spammed me asking for advice about his date in a few minutes

  
**Sexyandiknowit:**

> “ **EmoNemo:** Chris he said he was gonna order pizza. I’m allergic to tomatoes Chris. And id still eat the goddamn pizza bc I am weak and gay for this boy. This is out of control.”

  
**Hamsters:** Oh my god did he ACTUALLY

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** yepp and it goes on

 **Hamsters:** Dear **_GOD_** that’s so cute

  
**Hamsters:** I’m bright fucking red bc of this **UGH**

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** He said he was weak and gay for you Phichit

  
**Hamsters:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

  
**Hamsters:** OH GOD HES HERE OH GOD IM GOING TO CRY OH MY GOD WISH ME LUCK Y’ALL

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Love your hair hope you win

~~~~~

 

 


	2. Gay for Seung Gil I mean UH

~~~~~

  
**Hamsters** : Oh my god I cant handle this guys

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Is Seung Gil still over?

  
**Hamsters:** Yeah he just went to the bathroom

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** did you guys kiss or something?

  
**Hamsters:** No we've just been cuddling on the couch and eating breadsticks while we watch our movie

  
**FIRST:** all this talk of adorable dates just makes me want to go on an early date night Yuuri

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Vitya you have to STUDY

  
**FIRST:** fine fine fine

  
**FIRST:** can I atleast treat you to some coffee

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** If you bring me some Brown Sugar Cinnamon Iced Coffee with 3 extra sugars and cream then ill suck your dick

  
**Sexyandiknowit** : w o w

  
**FIRST:** im fuckint running yall

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** relatable.

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** ok that’s it im adding Gil to this chat

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** chichi appear offline so Gil will actually talk in here

  
**Hamsters:** Okie dokie

  
**Hamsters** _is now offline._

  
**Sexyandiknowit** _made the previous chat invisible to new members._

  
**Sexyandiknowit** _added_ **EmoNemo** _to_ **Seppukku** _._

  
**EmoNemo** : Why is the chat named seppukku?

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** It’s a long long LONG story

  
**EmoNemo:** I don’t know everyone's nicknames in this can someone tell me who everyone is?

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Im Yuuri. Katsuki.

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** bitch you know who I am

  
**EmoNemo:** Well obviously.

  
**FIRST:** im teyinh tp tyoe worh voffrr ib votj janfd

  
**EmoNemo:** What does that even say.

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** “im trying to type with coffee in both hands”

  
**EmoNemo:** I'm guessing that's Viktor?

  
**FIRST:** yeop

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** INTRODUCTIONS ASIDE

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** hows your date going? ;)

  
**EmoNemo:** CHRIS SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Seung Gil you can calm down we know youre on a date dude its chill

  
**EmoNemo:** UGH CHRIS WHY CAN’T YOU LET ME BE GAY IN PEACE????

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** well i mean if you didnt feel the need to spam me about your date then i wouldnt tell people

  
**EmoNemo:** Who else would I tell, Chris?

  
**EmoNemo:**  What friends of mine do you know about that im unaware of?

 **Sexyandiknowit:** look Yuu-Yuu and Viki are the only two in this chat and they don’t give a shit so

  
**EmoNemo:** Still!

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Yeah

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Plus Phichit is my best friend so of course I knew you two are on a date

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Wait

  
**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal:** Shit

  
**EmoNemo:** CHRIS YOU TOLD THEM I WAS ON A DATE WITH PHICHIT?????

  
**EmoNemo:** WHAT ELSE DID YOU SAY?!?!?!

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** nothing!

  
**EmoNemo:** That’s it.

  
**EmoNemo:** Make the previous chat visible for me so I know why I need to kick your ass Chris.

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** fiiiiiine

  
**Sexyandiknowit** _made the previous chat visible for new members_.

  
**EmoNemo:** CHRIS WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME PHICHIT WAS IN THIS CHAT

  
**EmoNemo:** WHY DID YOU TELL THEM I SAID THAT

  
**EmoNemo:** THAT’S IT. IM FUCKING BLOCKING YOU.

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** Gil please calm down!!

  
**Hamsters** _is now online_.

  
**Hamsters:** Gil its okay!

  
**EmoNemo:** No its not! Im so embarrassed that he told you that!

  
**Hamsters:** Gil I thought it was adorable

  
**EmoNemo:** Well I mean but still.

  
**Hamsters:** You’re adorable and you’re funny and you’re attractive AS FUCK and I’m so happy you agreed to go on a date with me

  
**EmoNemo:** Stoooop you’re making my face redddd

  
**Hamsters:** Now come out of the bathroom and CUDDLE WITH ME YOU GORGEOUS PERSON

  
**EmoNemo:** UGH FINE

  
**Sexyandiknowit:** i have triumphed once again

~~~~~

 


	3. Gay for Viktor Nikiforov I Mean

**I-Am-The-Gold-Medal** _is now_ **Gay4Gold**.

  
**FIRST:** oh thank god finally

  
**Gay4Gold:** Viktor.

  
**FIRST:** m sorry babe but your name was so long it physically pained me to look at it

  
**Gay4Gold** _is now_ **Mynameissolongitphysicallypainsviktor**.

  
**FIRST:** what have I done to deserve this

  
**Mynameissolongitphyicallypainsviktor:** You did this to yourself bitch. 

~~~~~


	4. A Wild Gay Has Appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gays join the Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Kiddos! 
> 
> This chapter took W A Y too long considering its been sitting in a word doc for about two months. But. Chaboi had to edit so.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this dumpster fire of self-indulgent nothingness.
> 
> ~ Grave <3

**EmoNemo** _added_ **KrispyKreme, MilaDollaBills,** _and_ **Barack** _to_ **Seppuku.**

**EmoNemo:** Suffer with me.

**Mynameissolongitphysicallypainsviktor:** Was that directed at us or at them?

**EmoNemo** : Yes

**Sexyandiknowit:** who is Barack?

**Barack:** Its me! Emil!

**FIRST:** why is your name barack

**Barack:** brb

**Barack** _added_ **Michele Obama** _to_   **Seppuku.**

**Michele Obama:** I Crave Death

**Mynameissolongitphysicallypainsviktor:** Is that Michele?

**Michele Obama:** Yes

**FIRST:** AHAHAHAHAH I GET IT NOW

**Barack:** Mickey and I have matching nicknames!

**Sexyandiknowit:** Mick you agreed to this

**Michele Obama:** He wont let me change it

**Hamsters:** I bet I know something he’ll let me change it to for you!

**Michele Obama:** Please save me

**Hamsters:** KK just a sec

**Michele Obama** _is now_ **EmilIsMySenpai.**

**Barack:** Eh it’s not a matching nickname but I like it!

**EmilIsMySenpai:** Why have you Betrayed me like this Phichit

**EmoNemo:** Wait I have a better idea.

**EmilIsMySenpai** _is now_ **Emotionally Constipated.**

**Barack** _is now_ **Overly Excited.**

**Mynameissolongitphysicallypainsviktor:** I knew there was a reason I like you Seung Gil

**EmoNemo:** Thank you, Yuuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats a wrap on this one!!
> 
> Next chapter will be out at some point. Probably. 
> 
> Ive got a few ideas for the future, just a matter of actually getting it down on paper and editted. 
> 
> Hope anyone who reads this enjoyed, and I will see ya next time I decide to update!
> 
> ~ Grave <3


End file.
